


Baby Maatta

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Penguin Babies [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoption, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 to the Penguins Babies Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Maatta

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a Hawks babies series but I'm not sure who to pair together besides Toews/Kane and Keith/Seabrook. Any ideas? Also if anyone wants any other team baby fics let me know!

Olli wanted to have a baby. Everyone else on the team was having them. Martin and Neal were on their second, Beau and Borts announced they were having twins in January, Kris and Marc Andre can’t stop spitting them out. He felt like he was falling behind not having one by now and he and Kasper had been together almost 2 years so he thought it was time they had one themselves.

They weren’t married even though most of their team mates and friends were by now. He just didn’t see the point in marriage. Even after Beau shoved marriage magazines down his throat on a daily bases.

When he asked Kasper about having a baby he was totally on board. He thought having a tiny version of him and Olli wandering around there apartment during the day. So they started trying and Olli thought they were doing things right but after 1 month still no baby. Sid said it could take a while but he didn’t think it was normal that they still weren’t pregnant. So they kept trying and after 2 months still no baby.

“Maybe we should go to a doctor?” Olli asked one night while they were eating Chinese food and watching Family Feud “This can’t be normal.”

“How ‘bout we try one more month and then we go to the doctor.”

So in April they went to an OB/GYN to see if there was a problem or something.

The doctor tells them Olli can’t carry a baby because he doesn’t have all the right hormones that men who can carry babies have. It makes him pretty sad that god fucked up and didn’t give him all the right stuff and now they might not be able to have a baby. There OB/GYN gives them some options like using someone else to carry the baby and then she brings up adoption which catches Olli’s attention.

With adoption no one would come back and steal their baby because they gave them up. And with adoption people wouldn’t think it was weird when their baby comes out not looking like them and more like there surrogate.

So the two went home with as many pamphlets Olli could grab about adoption to do some research. Turns out adoption wasn’t as easy as he thought. But he kept doing his research, every day before and after practice and before and after games.

In June after Pittsburgh loses in the cup final to the Kings Olli and Kasper make plans to fly back to Finland during the summer like always. They decide to put the adoption on hold till there back since it would be too hard to try and contact their social worker from Finland. When they arrive they take a few days to relax and get over losing in the cup final and then start training again. Sid said before everyone left that this is what happened the year before they won the cup last time so it definitely go there sprits back up.

Two weeks into their stay there walking around town when Olli notices something.

“That’s an orphanage.”

Kasper looks to where Olli’s pointing “That is. Weird place to put it.”

“We should go look.”

“But we said we were going to wait till September.”

“Screw that, let’s go.”

So they head in and the lady working there shows them around the place. There are a lot of children and babies there and from what the lady is telling them they just have to fill out some paper work and they can take one home. That is a lot different than how it is in Pittsburgh.

They pass the nursery again and Olli stops. Kasper doesn’t notice because he’s too busy talking to the worker. He can’t stop imagining taking one home. There all so cute with their bright blonde hair and rosy little cheeks.

Kasper finally notices Olli’s not walking beside him and goes to find him. He smiles when he sees him cooing over the babies in the nursery.

“They all look like us I can’t decide.”

“Wait you want to take one home?”

Olli nods “Oscar has your hair and Mila has my eyes and Pia has my hair and your button nose and Joseph is just so damn cute even if he doesn’t look like either of us.”

It’s true all the babies do look adorable and oddly like them. But then again most Fins all have blonde hair and light skin so he kind of get’s it.

“What about Quinn?”

The baby named Quinn has Olli’s eyes and nose and Kasper’s curly locks and skin color. She looks extremely like them. Kasper goes to pick her up and she makes a sound that even sounds like him.

“Wow. She’s perfect.” Olli says when Kasper bring her over to him.

“Should we?”

Olli nods “I think we should. It’s like she belongs to us.”

So in September they arrive at the first day of training camp with their 4 month old baby girl named Quinn Presley Kapenen. Malkin, who has turned into the complete baby daddy, comes running up to see and then Beau comes to see because it’s Beau. Quinn seems to be enjoying the attention.

When they leave her with the daycare she doesn’t even fuss which is funny because Tangers kids still cry every time they leave them. After a long day of camp they come back to get her and she’s perfect for them and doesn’t cry in the car like normal babies do and giggles happily in her play pen while Olli cooks supper.

“She’s so damn cute. And behaved.” Kasper says later that night while they watch her sleep. She wiggles all the time while she sleeps and they think it’s absolutely precious.

“I don’t want to leave her for preseason, or regular season.” Olli says

“I know, but we have to. At least will come back and she’ll be happy to see us.”

“I love you.” Olli says

“I love you too.” Kasper says and kisses his cheek as Quinn wiggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Would it be weird if I did Peron & Sutter? Let me know what you think


End file.
